dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Suuteeki
| birthplace = Planet Rakudo | birthday = August 27th | age = 25 | gender = Female | height = 5'6" | weight = 120 lbs |affiliation = Herself | profession = Warrior | previous profession = Unknown | partner = Unknown | previous partner = None | base of operations = Parusaa 3 Parusaa Galaxy | family = Unknown Parents (Deceased) | education = Self Defense | marital status = Single | manga debut = | series debut = | movie debut = | english = | japanese = |transformations = |basic skills = |ultimate skills = Keikei Hoshihou |tblColour = #7F1917 |textColour =#000000 }} Suuteeki is a human from an unknown planet within the Sixth Universe. Having been exiled from her home planet after trying to overthrow the current dictator of her planet, she was sent to a distant planet that orbits around one of the most radioactive objects in all of the universes; A Pulsar, a rapidly rotating star that formed from the supernova of a much larger star. This star's gravity is so intense, a tiny cubic centimeter of material from it weighs more than a mountain. Above this, the star spews out two massive beams of radiation that expose the planets that orbit it to radiation millions of times more lethal than medical X-Rays. Expecting her to be killed in about a day or so due to either the intense beams of radiation being blasted against the planet by the pulsar or the heat provided by those beams, Suuteeki proved their expectations wrong by not just surviving the ultra-lethal radiation and intense heat, but by growing stronger from it. Combined with the intense gravity on the planet caused by orbiting so close to its star, she found herself much stronger in the presence of the Pulsar. The radiation from the Pulsar bleached her hair and gave her skin a bronzed tone, while the planet's gravity made her intensely strong. Using the rocky materials on the planet, she made the irradiated world her home before departing towards her home planet to take her revenge. Background Suuteeki was born into a prestigious royal family known for its vast wealth and influence over the planet she was born on. Having been raised into royalty, Suuteeki was seen as something of a princess among her people. She relished this attention all her life, and enjoyed the gifts that were given to her from time to time. She found herself with plenty of friends to keep her company despite her opulent lifestyle and has been known to get her hands dirty of necessary. But when an unknown individual came to the planet, one by the name of Doren, he ended up killing her parents and eventually the planet's rulers, setting himself up as the ruler by way of execution. Suuteeki would end up spending most of her teenage years trying to overthrow the brutal dictatorship under King Doren's rule. After a failed rebellion gone horribly wrong, Suuteeki was tried and accused of treason, she was exiled from her home planet. She was sent on a ship with other prisoners, where it began traveling on autopilot to a certain galaxy notorious for getting rid of undesirables; The Parusaa Galaxy. This galaxy has a Pulsar for a star, which had gone supernova over a billion years ago, creating a Pulsar from the remains, a rapidly rotating, incredibly dense, and extremely radioactive, star, which fires off deadly beams of radiation from its north and south poles. Being sent to the planet closest to the star, the prisoners found themselves being struck by the radiation several times every second as each pole strikes the planet. The inhabitants all began dying one by one, either by the heat of the pulsar's radiation, from lethal radiation sickness, or having their bodies slowly crushed to death by the intense gravity. In two days, two hundred and seventy nine people lost their lives, but Suuteeki was still alive. Having found herself alone on the star, she buried the bodies of the dead as best as she could. From then on, she would swear revenge against King Doren and his tyrannical ways. For years, she trained on the planet, the gravity becoming more and more tolerable as she got stronger. The radiation kept her warm, but bleached her hair and gave her skin a glowing, bronze tint. After ten years on the planet, she had made herself a home in the galaxy by building a sturdy shelter out of the rocks that surround the planet. Having felt sufficiently strong enough, she took an emergency respirator from the ship and began flying towards her home planet at incredible speeds. Within a day, she made it back to her home planet, and it didn't take long for King Doren to notice her return. Sending his entire army to seize her, Suuteeki subdued each and every one of them, but refused to kill them, as she knew each and every one of them personally. For her, the only person she wanted dead was Doren. Making her way to the throne room, she walked up to Doren, who, though he was quite strong, proved no match against Suuteeki's efforts in training. Breaking his arms and legs, she delivered the killing blow by snapping his neck. With the war on King Doren finally over, Suuteeki recommended that her cousin take over the throne. Though she was free to stay, she declined the offer, having found herself at home on the Parusaa Galaxy. Bidding farewell to her old home, she made her way back to her current home planet, which she had named Parusaa 3. Appearance Suuteeki once bore the visual appearance of royalty, due to her high class uprising. With beautiful black hair that reached down to her back, her yellow eyes looked over her surroundings with pride. With average height and weight, Suuteeki was seen as a beautiful princess by the people around her, as she wore her dresses and other accessories that denote high class with great happiness. But after her exile and being stripped of her royal title, her apparel was reduced to that of mere rags she scrounged together after her dress began to fall apart. Eventually, she was given a robe by a dying priest, who hoped she would make better use of it. After her sentence to Parusaa 3, the radiation began to thin her hair down, with the rest being cut slightly short. It also bleached her hair a tone of silver. Her once pale skin was bronzed by the heat and radiation of the planet, giving her skin a glowing texture to it. Personality At a young age, Suuteeki always had a bright and cheerful personality. Full of life, carefree and optimistic, she enjoyed the company of others and was always considered a social butterfly. With such joyous outlooks on life, she was always seen around other people, either conversing with them, or helping them whenever she felt they needed help. But her personality took a shift around the time her parents were killed by Doren. Her optimism quickly turned to pessimism, always expecting the worst at every turn. Seeing the prisoners around her die on Parusaa 3 tore her apart mentally and emotionally, considering it was people she knew. Ten years of isolation ate away at the once carefree little girl, and all that was left was anger; Anger over King Doren and his tyrannical ways. The thought of finally snuffing his life once and for all was what pushed her to become stronger, the thought of her hands around his chin, delivering the resounding crack of breaking his neck. Every day, she'd envision his face, just to give her the motivation to get stronger, ensuring that every bit of training she did pushed her one step closer to killing him once and for all. After returning to her planet, she kept the guards King Doren employed alive, having seen them before their turn. Ending King Doren's life gave her great satisfaction, but it also felt like an empty victory to her, having lost so many of the people she cared about in the battle to end his tyranny. But with her cousin taking the throne, she felt some sense of peace, knowing the planet would be well taken care of as she made her way back home to Parusaa 3. Abilities Suuteeki wasn't always the powerful warrior she was when she made Parusaa 3 her home. Though she was trained in self defense by her father, she was by no means a combatant. She always was able to end most potential confrontations with some form of diplomacy, usually talking the battle down. But the ever growing war against King Doren proved diplomacy was impossible against a tyrant. So she took some more training lessons from some of the former guards that were under the previous king's employ. They taught her how to fight effectively, and it helped push back some of the opposition in the first big skirmish against Doren's army. But it wasn't enough, and she found herself exiled to the Parusaa Galaxy. From there, she began training herself even more. For years, she pushed her body to its absolute limits, which were strained even more by the intense gravity of Parusaa 3. The constant heat and radiation of the planet has given her incredible resistances to heat as a whole, allowing her to thrive in even the most unforgiving elements. This has also given her Ki a highly radioactive property, turning her Ki blasts into bombs of radiation. Years of training under intense gravity has made her both undeniably strong and indescribably fast. Capable of disappearing with a single step, she can get behind her opponent before they even realized what's happening and deliver a power punch they never see coming. Even with just an inch of movement, her punches deliver shockwaves the break the ground around her, and can destroy an opponent quickly. With her high Ki levels and incredibly high Power Level, she can keep doing while her other opponents struggle to keep up with her. She's the definition of a super human, with perfect strength and perfect physique combined with a powerful taste for combat.